The Colour Green
by Haoi
Summary: This was the worst maybe greatest thing that ever happened to him. But lately he hasn't been feeling too well. There was something bothering him and it's not his responsibility of being a ranger. There is this one person he really likes and he's too scared. Slash m/m in later chapters. Must set the scene first ;)
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer - I do not own Power Rangers nor do I make profit from this fic.

A/N - My first slash fic, lol not this chapter but in later ones, hopefully. I do apologise about the way Mike was treated at the start. I am for Homosexual people.

* * *

_**Chapter 1 - I don't feel anything here.**_

* * *

He was in trouble right now. The moogers have surrounded him and they were overpowering him. Never has he felt this way - at least not for a long time…

-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-

The air was thick and the sky dark. It had been raining that day and it looks like it may again. Mike was walking home from school. His green hood hiding away what little light had reach his face. It shadowed his face. Truth be told he didn't get the best birthday he had wanted. First of all, today was the day that he was to reveal that he had an attraction to men. That didn't turn out too well. He was shunned by the whole school. His 'friends' had ignored him and now refuses to speak to him. The Principal had phoned his parents and are now furious at the revelation. As he got home he saw bags. Suitcases and Rucksacks were in front of the door. Shocked, Mike slowly walked up to the bags and touched them. He felt the bags. They were wet. This must have been here the moment the principal had told his parents.

Tears streamed down his face the moment his eyes have took notice of the note that was stuck to the door:

'_You have yet again found a way to disgrace the family name. Though we are aware that today you turn 18 we have packed your bags from this morning and left the house for good. You key would no longer work in this house and some money are on the floor. I am happy to get rid of a useless son.'_

This note did it, Mike was now on the ground crying his heart out. The tears that streamed down his face have became more rapid as it drops down from his face.

A thundering noise could be heard from the distance as droplets of water fell from the sky. The first ones hit the ground and the rest soon followed pelting the crying teen on the ground. Lucky for him, everyone at his neighbourhood were gone, either at work or holiday, for people to notice him. Then a thought struck him. Where is he going to go? Where is he going to stay?

All these questions flooded his head all of the sudden until his phone from his pocket started vibrating. He took it out, shielding it from the rain, and answered it his voice slightly rough from all the sobbing.

"H-hello?" He said as the last of the tears have finished leaving his face.

"Hello? Is this Mike?" The voice was short and gentle.

"Yes."

"Are you still at your house?"

"Yes." Mike said, he had started to wonder about all the questions.

"That's great. Wait there and a car will be coming. Stay there."

The person's voice stopped. The line went dead. Mike had all these questions along with the other ones from before swirling within his head. The rain kept pouring and as the teen looked up there was no sign of it stopping. Though only his hands and face were the things getting wet, he disliked the rain.

Several minutes have gone by and Mike is cold. The rain kept going only stopping as a yellow taxi stopped by his house. The car beeped the teen back to reality. He saw a young person wave at him. He was young, well young enough to drive, and he had light blonde hair and fair skin. Mike stared at the person as he wondered why he was so young. Another beep shocked him back to reality. Quickly taking his bags he walked up to the taxi and opened the backdoors. He placed the bags at the back. He then sat beside the person driving.

"How are you?" The boy asked with a stern smile.

"Fine." Mike said as he stared into the boy's slate blue eyes.

"Okay then. Let's go."

The car started and Mike stared out the window at his 'old house'. He sighed as the car drove away. He had known this neighbourhood for ages and it seems that he is now leaving it for good. He is leaving his old neighbourhood with someone he had never seen before.

Hours past and the night has creeped in. The clouds dispersing leaving a brilliant starry sky in it's place. Mike stared out the window as countless number of trees past his eyes. The car was silent and the only thing the two person can hear were the sounds of the car.

"So…" The boy driving said. "You're Mike right?"

Mike turned around and looked at the boy driving. He was speaking though he was still focused on the road ahead.

"Yeah." He said his voice a little bit grungy from not speaking for so long.

"I'm Jayden." The boy introduced himself. "Do you know why you are here?"

The boy seems nice enough. Though his questions seems to be getting a little personal. He kept his cool and pretended to care anyway.

"Does it have something to do with my samurai heritage."

The boy nodded. He wondered why he hadn't known, though he did notice that Mike was slightly sad when he got to his home.

"It does, so your parents never told you that much."

"They kept everything to themselves most of the times."

"Well since it is about your samurai heritage, and your father was a samurai ranger, you will take his place as the green samurai ranger."

Mike's eyes widened. This was news to him. He wasn't totally expecting this to happen to him. Sure the training he endured and the beatings he got were a little unusual but his parents never told him that they were training him to become a power ranger.

"Are you okay?" Jayden asked the stunned Mike.

"Y-yeah." He said as he kept a straight face again and looked out the window. "I can't wait."

-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-

"Mike!"

The moogers looked to their left and ran away as the sign of the other rangers appeared. They ran away to the next crack they could find and disappeared. Jayden arrived first. He held out a hand and helped Mike stand up.

"You okay?" Jayden said.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Mike replied.

"There seems to be no sign of anymore Nighlok. Let's head back."

Everyone nodded as they started walking back. They were chatting to each other whilst Mike was at the back dwelling in his past again. Jayden noticed and stopped to let Mike catch up.

"Hey Mike what's up?" He said.

"W-what do you mean? I said I'm fine." The green ranger replied.

"I don't believe you." Jayden said stopping as Mike suddenly stopped. "Hey guys you go on ahead I'll take Mike somewhere."

"Right." Said a girl with bright blonde hair. "See you back at the house."

Jayden stood in front of the green ranger.

"Look I know there is something wrong."

Mike sighed and looked up at his leader's face. There was a serious look on him. Then Mike stared into his eyes. The shining brilliance was telling him to calm down. He never noticed how beautiful the red ranger is. He shook his head to stop himself from fantasizing, shocking Jayden.

"There is definitely something wrong with you."

"I told you. I'm fine." Mike said getting slightly annoyed.

Then Jayden placed his left hand on Mike's forehead.

"I don't feel anything here." Jayden said not noticing the blush that had appeared on Mike's cheeks.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N - Eagerly awaited and how disappointed you guys might be XD There isn't any sex yet. I still have to think about it. Also Enjoy my other fics XD**

* * *

_**Chapter 2 - Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! How could I do that to Mike!? I am supposed to be the leader**_

* * *

It had been several weeks since the incident. Mike was sitting near the training dojo. He sighed as he saw his friends training. They were always this happy. The routine of a samurai is always hard and he just can't handle the things that were thrown at him most of the time. He closed his eyes slowly as he felt a nice warm gentle breeze touch his face. The way it touches his face reminded him of the day he was attacked by the moogers. He was captivated by it, the way he whispered to him so gently, the way he caressed his forehead. He gave out a sigh of happiness as he opened his eyes again. Everyone had finished training and they were heading inside the house.

"Hey Mike you coming?" The girl with the blonde hair asked.

Mike nodded as he stood up and walked to where she was and followed her. They were talking about a day off since the Nighlok haven't attacked in ages. Emily, the blonde haired girl, suggested that they should go the theme park again. Everyone nodded their heads in agreement except for Jayden and Mike, who was in a daydream again.

"What do you think Mike?" Emily asked as she turned around to find that the green ranger is just staring into space. "Mike?"

Mike shook his head and found himself being stared at by Emily. Confused, he tilted his head slightly to signify that he wasn't listening. "I'm sorry what?"

"I said we should go to the theme park again."

"No thanks." He said. "I don't feel like it today, but you guys should go."

With that Mike left the group and headed to his room before the yellow ranger can object.

The group looked at each other in confusion before looking at Jayden, their leader, to see if he noticed something weird with Mike.

"I'll talk to him." He said. "You guys just go I'll stay with him. Try to take Master with you, he deserves a break."

The rest of the group nodded though they were disappointed about the whole thing. They went off looking for Master Ji. When they finally managed to find him they were off, with complications with the master of course.

Jayden smiled a little as he saw his Master being dragged by Emily. He then turned around again and knocked on Mike's door.

"Mike?"

Mike was sitting on the other side of his bed. His hands covering his face. He didn't know why this is happening, then he looked up as he heard the knock on the door and Jayden's voice. He sighed as he walked to his door but not opening it. Instead he just stood there breathing slowly and thinking again. First he thought on why Jayden stayed behind but then he immediately thought that it was Jayden and it was pretty obvious that he would stay behind and trained.

"W-what is it?" He shook his head as he noticed his voice tremble.

"I just wanted to know why you have been acting weird lately." The red ranger replied with a calm voice noting the way Mike spoke.

"Look. I know you mean well but...please just leave me alone." Mike said trying to sound annoyed but failing slowly. "I told you I'm just not feeling too good. I'm sure I'll be fine tomorrow."

With that Mike left the door and dived on to his bed. He was lying face down on his green pillow. Carefully he moved his head to the side staring at the door. His mind wondering if his 'friend' was still standing there. His eyes were slowly closing as they began to get heavy. Two minutes later he was asleep.

Jayden closed his eyes and breathed out slowly. He was disappointed that he wasn't able to get something out of Mike. He breathed in and out again as he headed for his own room. As he got in he dropped on the the edge of his bead placing his hands on his face as he groaned in disappointment. He was determined to find out what was wrong. He the lay back and stared at the ceiling before the lethargic feeling from his training took over him and he fell asleep.

-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-

Mike woke up hours later. He looked out of his window-his window had a perfect view of his element: forest- and saw Jayden training, again. The sky was becoming darker as the night is slowly making an entrance. He kept watching the dark blonde headed boy. He watched as his arms flexed every time he moved it. He noted the sweat falling from his gorgeous face and the chest that occasionally shows every time he turns around. He noticed the bulge forming in his training wear. Turning around and calming himself so that his bulge will disappear he didn't notice that Jayden had stopped training.

"Mike!" Jayden cried.

The green ranger froze as he turned around and smiled at Jayden. He looked so good with the sweat on his face, it somewhat highlighted his face as the night had finally come and the lights turned on.

"Can I talk to you know?" Jayden then asked snapping Mike from his daze.

The ranger nodded and Jayden smiled as he made his way into Mike's room. As he did that Mike was panicking, he did not know what came over him. He didn't want this to happen. He wasn't ready to talk to anyone yet. But now he's done it. He had no choice, unless something happens. He didn't want to refuse Jayden yet again or he'll definitely think that something funny is happening. He breathed slowly to actually try to calm himself. The Jayden walked in with a towel around his neck. The sweat from his face were wiped as he went near Mike. Suddenly Mike felt tensed and his heart started beating. He was about to move away when his eyes met with the red ranger's. His nice, blue eyes were full of mysteries that had him bound on the spot.

"Shall we sit?" Jayden asked.

Mike stared for a couple more minutes till he saw a confused look on Jayden, then he nodded as he tried to figure out what he said. He noticed Jayden sitting on his bed and quickly did the same. Mike can feel that Jayden was about to ask a lot of questions. He breathed in and out slowly again to calm himself a third time.

"Okay my first question." He said. "You probably thought that I was going to ask questions so here they are. Can you tell me what's been bothering you lately?"

Mike blushed as the question ran through him. "Um...It's..."

"It's okay Mike, I can help."

"It's actually you."

Jayden's eyes widened as the green ranger finally told him the answer. His cheeks also blushed. He looked past Mike to avoid eye contact from the young man in front of him. Mike sat there with a confused look, he thought that Jayden would have asked more questions by now and the fact that his face has gone slightly red means Mike have said something wrong.

"Jayden, I'm sorry I didn-"

Mike widened his eyes as his lips were touching Jayden's. Mike wanted to push away but there was something about the moment that he kept going. The kiss lasted a couple of minutes till they needed air again and they stared at each other, panting heavily.

"What was that?" Mike said through his breathing.

Jayden didn't speak but just stood up and left the room. His face was redder than the colour he was given. Mike was left dumbfounded looking at the retreating ranger as he closed the door behind him. He then touched his lips and thought about the experience he just had.

'_Did that just happen?_' He thought as his breath was returning to normal. He lay down on his bed again still wondering about the kiss.

Jayden went to his room an closed the door. As he did he dropped the towel on the floor and banged his head on the door. _'Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! How could I do that to Mike!?_ _I am supposed to be the leader._' He kept banging his head on the door till he felt that he might break down the door. He then decided that it may be better if he sleep it out again. Sighing he got ready to go to sleep.


End file.
